072214EnzoThiago
anaximandersTrepidation AT began pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 19:20 -- 07:21 AT: ∴ Ah, forgive my presumption, but It's Thiago isn't it? ∴ 07:21 TA: Well, hello there, Enzo. How have you been? 07:21 TA: That's right. 3=:] 07:21 AT: ∴ I've been fine, thank you; I know there are those who have an issue with who knows their name; ∴ 07:21 TA: oh? 07:22 AT: ∴ But I figured being band mates, we could be familiar; ∴ 07:22 AT: ∴ Indeed, whomever is claiming to be some sort of angel truckdriver withheld her name; ∴ 07:22 AT: ∴ Also that Jack fellow. ∴ 07:23 TA: I have no iidea what you.../Well, I do know Jack but who the hell...trucks? 07:23 AT: ∴ Someone that Tethys knows, I had pestered her about a personal matter. ∴ 07:24 TA: Oh, you must mean the cobalt one, haha. 07:24 TA: She is quite the entertainer, that one! 07:25 AT: ∴ Hmmm, I suppose in a way; ∴ 07:25 AT: ∴ I wasn't terribly impressed with her flippant attitude ∴ 07:26 TA: I've got to give you some trolling lessons. 07:27 AT: ∴ It may be necessary; most of it just goes over my head. ∴ 07:28 TA: Don't worry, it's not actually that hard. 07:28 TA: You just have to roll with all the punches. 07:28 AT: ∴ I can understand that; and I mostly do. ∴ 07:29 AT: ∴ But to insult one's intelligence without any basis of the claim? I feel that's unacceptable. ∴ 07:30 TA: Oh, she's using the baselessness technique? 07:30 TA: Well, that confirms it, she sucks at this. 07:30 TA: To troll effectively you need the facts. 07:30 AT: ∴ She seemed to resort to that when I simply tried to logic all her wildly false claims; ∴ 07:31 AT: ∴ I thought it was banter until it turned sour. ∴ 07:32 TA: I think it's because you beat her badly. 07:32 TA: She had to resort to terrible tricks. 07:32 AT: ∴ Oh? I guess I didn't see the exchange in that way; ∴ 07:32 AT: ∴ But that seems right. ∴ 07:33 TA: I wouldn't worry about it too much 3=:] 07:33 AT: ∴ I largely don't, but it is nice to explain such things with an intellectual, such as yourself. ∴ 07:34 TA: I'm glad I can be of some help, Enzo. 3=:] 07:35 AT: ∴ But, more to the point of my contacting you; I was unaware of your involvement with the drummer of the band; ∴ 07:36 AT: ∴ I feel it's regrettable she seems to have left the band because you joined. ∴ 07:38 TA: Sorry I used deceit to join the band.../But I can assure you, I have good news./If I know Tethys, and I think I do.../She'll be back just to show me up a bit. 3=;] 07:39 AT: ∴ Hmmm, if you're sure she will return; I dont' know much about these quadrant romances. ∴ 07:39 AT: ∴ However, I just hope the harp player will come back around as well. ∴ 07:39 TA: She and I have a competitive streak. 07:40 TA: I don't know the harp player, however. 07:40 AT: ∴ Ah ha, I see how you two could endulge in that sort of thing; ∴ 07:41 AT: ∴ I can't quite recall his name, he's yellow texted and like 3's ∴ 07:41 TA: Oh dear, that's not good, seriously. 07:42 TA: Whatever happens, he and I.../We can't chat with eachother, kay? 07:42 TA: My father will be furious. 07:42 AT: ∴ Oh? You and his father don't get along? ∴ 07:43 TA: Not in the slightest, dear Enzo... 3=:| 07:43 TA: Sworn enemies, and not Black-like. 07:43 TA: Though I suppose they could be Black... 07:44 TA: But I think that is unlikely. 07:44 AT: ∴ Oh, some sort of feud then eh? ∴ 07:45 TA: His dad is ordered to kill mine. 07:46 TA: We're kind of pirates, so you know. 07:46 AT: ∴ You lead an interesting life, my friend. ∴ 07:46 TA: What can I say? I try to keep it real. 07:47 TA: 3=:P 07:47 AT: ∴ Indeed; I would hope you "keep it real"; ∴ 07:47 TA: As real as shadows on the wall, at least. 07:47 AT: ∴ though reality is subject to change, at least as perception is concerned. ∴ 07:47 TA: ((dat allegory reference bro)) 07:48 AT: ((sick refs bro!)) 07:48 TA: I'll be sure to keep my eyes intact, sir. 07:48 AT: ∴ An interesting notion; are shadows only one layer of reality. ∴ 07:49 AT: ∴ To wit, is there more to you, Thiago who "keeps it real"? ∴ 07:49 TA: I honestly didnt' think about that./Perhaps I am reality itself? 3=:P 07:50 TA: Since I am, indeed, keeping it real, bro. 3=:D 07:50 AT: ∴ Hah, well the concept of someone being reality is an interesting notion. ∴ 07:51 TA: perhaps we're all our own realities? 07:52 TA: Really I'm just pulling this from thin air. 07:52 TA: I'm not too good at "the philosophies". 07:52 AT: ∴ Well you hit on every point but the notion we are all just part of your reality; ∴ 07:52 AT: ∴ That's Solipsism. ∴ 07:52 AT: ∴ were that the case, I should try to keep you safe; ∴ 07:52 AT: ∴ or at the very least, alive. ∴ 07:53 TA: That ignores your own reality, though. 07:53 TA: In other words, where's the fun if I'm "it"? 07:53 AT: ∴ Indeed; such is the fallacy with this way of thinking. ∴ 07:54 TA: I'm not too learned in these schools of thought. 07:55 AT: ∴ You have a good enough grasp, if you wanted to pursue it. ∴ 07:56 AT: ∴ But more to the point of contacting you: had you worked on varying the melody I sent you? ∴ 07:57 TA: I sure have! I haven't learned how to... "soul"... 07:57 TA: But I did what I could, I hope it's fine. 07:57 -- transchronicAllegorator TA sends sweetjams.flp -- 07:57 AT: ∴ Well that can come in time; and perhaps with pedals and distortion; ∴ 07:57 AT: ∴ Hmmm, ∴ 07:58 TA: Perhaps you can mix it less soulless. 3=:P 07:58 TA: I'm not sure what to do with a synth, though. 07:58 AT: ∴ It's quite good waht you have here. ∴ 07:59 TA: That's good to hear. What about the rest, then? 07:59 AT: ∴ rest? ∴ 08:00 TA: Of the song. 08:00 TA: What everyone else did? 08:00 AT: ∴ Oh, sorry I was unsure if that was what you meant; ∴ 08:01 AT: ∴ I have the rest of the parts, so far: I can mix in the drum rift that I have with the vocal track, ∴ 08:01 TA: Cool. 3=:D 08:01 AT: ∴ Also, with Eddy's guitar rifs and the harp noises, All I would like is a piano part; ∴ 08:01 AT: ∴ I will have to talk to Another mutual friend if he can get that for me. ∴ 08:01 TA: Well, hopefully Eric delivers, there. 08:02 AT: ∴ Indeed; I had forgotten if you knew him or not. ∴ 08:02 TA: We met, briefly. 08:02 TA: I have to go soon, though. 08:02 TA: My father needs help getting some software. 08:03 AT: ∴ Oh? are you handy with computers as well? ∴ 08:03 TA: I know how to pirate. 3=;] 08:03 AT: ∴ Ah ha, fair enough; you had mentioned that was your profession. ∴ 08:04 TA: It is indeed! 08:04 TA: Is there anything else you need, Enzo? 08:05 AT: ∴ Honestly, in light of your profession, do you know of programs to organize music files effectively between three platforms? ∴ 08:05 TA: What three platforms are you using? 08:06 AT: ∴ a desk top computer, a lap top, and a tablet. ∴ 08:06 TA: I see. 08:07 AT: ∴ the music software is all the same; it's froudieloops ∴ 08:07 TA: Best to just put audio on the desk,/Then just put it all in a DAW. 08:07 AT: ∴ Oh truly? I will have to do that. ∴ 08:08 TA: 3=:] 08:08 AT: ∴ Until we speak again, Thiago. ∴ 08:08 TA: Certainly, Enzo. Good to talk to you. 08:08 TA: ((can you post i gtg freal) -- transchronicAllegorator TA ceased pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 20:08 --